


Tell Me It's Okay

by Megalomaniacal



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, F/M, Idk what to tag this wih, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megalomaniacal/pseuds/Megalomaniacal
Summary: "You guys, the gang, you make me happy, okay? I wasn't happy in North Dakota, I'm not happy spending nights in the beds of random women. You guys get me, okay? I- I fucking hate all of you, but I need you. Happy?"





	Tell Me It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This was sUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT but no it's gonna be a series w songs on each chapter

_Tell me it's okay to be happy now_

"God fucking damnit, Mac! I came back from North Dakota for you, you idiot. I couldn't just... I couldn't constantly be around some chick I don't care about! She- she found a boyfriend, her kid can have a dad, god damnit Mac! I came back for you, now let me in!"

Mac stared at the man standing in the hall outside his apartment, surrounded with suitcases. Dennis looked more distressed than Mac could ever remember seeing him, bags dark under his eyes, hair a mess, shirt buttoned unevenly. He was even wearing sweatpants.

"You've been gone for a year, Dennis." Mac mumbled, looking away and refusing to look back up at him.

Dennis made a noise that reminded Mac of a distressed kitten. "God damnit, Mac! A year without you, or my sister, or Charlie, or even that idiot Frank! I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't answer your calls, I'm sorry I didn't come back."

"Why didn't you answer my calls?"

Dennis took a deep breath, dragging his hand over his face. "If I had talked to you, I wouldn't have been able to stay there. I would've come back just as quickly as I left, okay? I just- I realized stuff when I was gone, man, and-"

"Realized stuff?" Mac interrupted, looking up a little bit.

"You guys, the gang, you make me happy, okay? I wasn't happy in North Dakota, I'm not happy spending nights in the beds of random women. You guys get me, okay? I- I fucking hate all of you, but I need you. Happy?"

_because I'm happy now_

Mac shrugged and stepped back. "You never returned my calls."

"I couldn't, Mac. I couldn't. I had to stay with my son."

"Obviously you didn't, seeing as you're back here." Mac's tone grew harsher.

"I told you, Mandy got a boyfriend."

"Oh, so you couldn't bang her anymore, so you came back here? I'm not going to kiss your ass anymore, Dennis. I've been just fine without you. We all have."

It was a lie. Mac rarely went to work, Dee was back on crack and even more of an alcoholic than she used to be, even Charlie had been acting differently. The gang wasn't the gang without all of them there. Paddy's was doing better as a business because when they were there, they had nothing better to do than their actual jobs.

"I wasn't banging her, Mac, she had my kid. And she kept asking about you, and why I wasn't returning your calls, and I had to keep up that lie and-"

"She doesn't even know your real name, dude? You kept the fucking lie that you were Brian, emotionally involved with Mac? Are you kidding me?" His voice rose an octave.

"I don't want that second part to be a lie, Mac. Okay? I don't want the second part to be a lie."

Tell me it's okay to be happy now

Mac froze, looking up at Dennis in shock. "No. No, you can't do that to me. You can't dissapear for a year and come back and want to actually be gay or some shit with me. No."

"I never didn't want to be with you, asshole!"

"Well I was getting used to you not being around!"

"What's going on?" A man that Dennis vaguely recognized walked up behind Mac, muscular arm draping over his shoulders, making Mac look smaller than he was. "Mac?"

There were more emotions on Dennis's face at that moment than Mac had ever seen there before, but they dissapeared just moments later, covered with a cold, emotionless expression. "Who is this, Mac?"

"Uh- this is Rex. Dennis, you should know-"

"I'm his boyfriend." Rex interrupted, protectively pulling Mac closer to him.

"Boyfriend." Dennis stated flatly, raising an eyebrow. "So you stuck with the gay thing this time, huh, Mac?"

"Yeah." Mac's brows furrowed and he wrapped his arm around Rex's waist. "Yeah. We stuck with the gay thing. Your old room is the gym now, my room is my cool gay bedroom. Rex stays here a lot."

"So what, my room is your fucking sex dungeon now?" Dennis finally shoved past them into the apartment, pausing to look around. There were pictures now, frames on the windowsills, Mac and Rex or Mac and Charlie, the gang without Dennis at a fair, Mac at a pride festival, Mac smiling alongside a group of people Dennis didn't recognize at all.

"No! It has, like, bikes, and weights, and stuff. We can move it. Your bed is just, y'know, shoved in a corner." Mac turned to face him, Rex shutting the door. "I mean, most of your stuff is still around here, dude. Even if it is boxed up. You don't just have to, like, stand around."

"Welcome home to you too, then." Dennis snapped, walking over to a pile of boxes stacked up in one of the corners.

"You could have at least warned me you were coming." Mac snapped accusingly. "I could've gotten ready."

"And done what? Told Rex to go home so you could pull all that gay shit on me without him knowing? You're fucking in love with me, dude."

"Maybe I was." Mac snapped. "But I sure as hell am not anymore."

Hurt flashed across Dennis's features, or maybe it was just anger. Mac couldn't tell as easily as he used to. "Oh, sorry, of course you'd want a slab of meat to hold you down and raw you."

"Rex and I don't just fuck!" Mac snapped.

Rex moved behind Mac, arms wrapping protectively around his midsection. "You're walking into our house, man. Be respectful."

"Your house? Your house!" Dennis exclaimed. "You don't even live here!"

"I stay with Mac all the god damn time! I make him feel better than you ever did."

_because I'm happy now_

Mac looked away as Rex continued to speak. "He's told me all about you, Dennis Reynolds. He said you hurt him, like, a lot. I may just be a- what was it you called me, babe? A billboard model beefcake?" He glanced to Mac for confirmation. "Yeah. But I'm still his boyfriend. For five months now."

"Wow, I'm so glad you finally got to get fucked up the ass." Dennis snapped, glaring at Mac.

_Tell me it's okay_

"That's not all we do!" 

_tell me it's okay_

"Really? Because I can't see you in a real relationship." Dennis sneared.

_Tell me it's okay,_

"At least I can actually get someone to actually like me!"

_tell me it's okay_

"At least I didn't deny who I was for over thirty fucking years!"

_Tell me it's okay,_

Mac narrowed his eyes, then looked away. "Just go in your fucking room and leave me alone."

_tell me it's okay_


End file.
